Sнуиєѕѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podría pasar por hacerle un pequeño favor a su novio? Tratar con McQueen debería ser relativamente fácil... aún cuando debía de acompañarle a Italia para terminar de resolver algunas cosas pendientes.::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece. La portada sigue sin pertenecerme y... _¡Sin fines de lucro, evah~!_**

 ** _Hey!_ No puedo decir que odio mi 'inspiración' porque realmente, _realmente_ , la amo... por más de que me condene con cosas como éstas x'D que... casi pareciera que sirven de precuela a bastantes atrocidades que he hecho a lo largo de este tiempo (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; Post-Cars2; _supuestamente tratando de mantenerse_ _IC_ y... ¡volvemos a los tiempos del slash implícito por la ocasión :'D! _¿Quién más se alegra x'D?_**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **S**_ _hyness._

* * *

 _« **T** al vez es como dijo Holley...»_

 _«¿Qué dijo ella, Mater?»_

 _«Tú sabes… Quizás, el Señor Fantochesco te molesta y actúa siempre de ese modo porque, en el fondo, debe ser un sujeto muy inseguro y...»_

 _«¿Y?»_

 _«¿Él te admira mucho..?»_

 _«¡Ha! Claro, admiración.»_

 _«¿Crees que es otra cosa, McQueen?»_

 _Y ahí no había respondido nada. Confuso, el corredor se limitó a quedarse de brazos cruzaros cuando, gradualmente, empezaba a razonar el por qué su risa sarcástica por unos momentos._

* * *

 **P** or alguna razón, recordó esa pequeña conversación con su mejor amigo cuando volvía en sí, acomodándose vagamente en su lugar. La ventana que tenía al lado iluminaba bastante su rostro por lo temprano que era y, además de haber olvidado bajar la persiana antes de quedarse del todo dormido, podía decir que _sólo relativamente_ los asientos de un jet privado eran más cómodos que los de primera clase.

Refunfuñó un poco y, como pudo, se talló un ojo. No debía haber pasado mucho de su siesta, aunque por el nuevo jet lag su cuerpo se sentía más cansado que de costumbre; esa era una de las pequeñas cosas que no le gustaba de viajar pero… se suponía que el sacrificio valdría la pena, siempre. _Se suponía, y se resguardaba en ello._

— ¿Todo en orden, McQueen? —Quiso asegurarse Holley al pasar por su lado tras cruzar por el pasillo—. Sid dice que no falta mucho para llegar a Porto Corsa.

—Sí, gracias —respondió mecánicamente, ahogando un pequeño bostezo cuando, con disimulo, miraba el alrededor—, aunque, aprovechando que estás sólo tú aquí porque el otro espía debe estar ocupado en algo más… ¿Crees que pueda preguntarte algo… un tanto privado?

Por más de que ni él mismo tenía idea de por qué había agregado el «privado» al formular, lo último encendió las mejillas de la Shiftwell antes de que asintiese ligeramente con la cabeza, confundida ante la libre interpretación de lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tan privado es?

Sin mucho cuidado, Lightning alzó hombros.

—Sólo es algo que Mater me comentó hace unos días —respondió sin inmutarse y sin comprender del todo por qué la chica se veía tan incómoda—. ¿Realmente crees que Francesco Bernoulli es un tipo inseguro o tímido? —agregó por aclarar, y ello pareció ayudarle a la de cabello oscuro, que soltó un aliviado suspiro antes de devolverle una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Así que era sólo eso…_

—En el fondo, sí lo creo —contestó con simpleza—. Soy del tipo analista y… sé de bastante de esas cosas —se respaldó, un tanto cohibida al mencionar el último detalle.

—Por eso mismo quería que me dijeras más sobre eso que sabes —pidió con repentino e indisimulado interés Lightning, casi con los ojos brillando—. No te molestaría… ¿o sí?

—McQueen, te estamos llevando a Porto Corsa para que hables con Bernoulli y aclares algunas cosas con él…

—Y porque _necesitas_ sobornarlo con algo por si Francesco decide hablar de pronto y delatar toda su organización por uno de tus descuidos —interrumpió sagaz y pícaramente, adivinando el verdadero propósito de aquel viaje—. Sí, Mater me contó un poco de eso, y es por eso es que ahora estoy viajando con ustedes.

Riendo ligera y cómodamente, el de ojos celestes se volvió a acomodar sobre su asiento, extendiendo las piernas a la vez que cruzaba ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello.

—B-Bueno… Finn también iba a visitar a alguien una vez llegáramos, así que quedaríamos sólo nosotros dos en Italia a partir de entonces —comentó, tratando de volver a verse segura ante la inmadurez que, repentinamente, demostraba el corredor—. No veo por qué no pueda ayudarte un poco con eso.

— ¿Quieres decir que iremos juntos al ver a Francesco? —Además de sorprendido, había algo en el semblante del americano que parecía delatar el no querer compañía extra para encarar a aquel castaño.

—De casualidad, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra él ahora mismo? —Preguntó divertida, en especial porque el pequeño mohín de Lightning no tardó en hacerse presente; seguramente sólo tendría para decir «Italia» o alguna ciudad al azar—. Eso creí…

—Disculpa, soy una superestrella, no un súper-espía —apuntó al rodar los ojos para aprovechar ello y terminar con la mirada puesta en la ventanilla, que aún dejaba ver parte del iluminado campo de nubes.

—Y así es como demuestras tus inseguridades también.

— ¿Inseguridades? —Ingenuamente atónito, volteó a verla, como si le costara asimilar la palabra—. _¿Yo? ¿Lightning McQueen?_

—Muchas, diría —volvió a decir, serena y, a la vez, dulcemente firme—. De lo contrario, no estarías repitiendo constantemente "lo bueno" que eres cada vez que tienes oportunidad ya que, de ese modo, tratas de autoconvencerte.

—Creo que no vamos por el mismo camino... —Vacilante, el #95 trató de cambiar de tema, mas la espía lo adivinó al instante; no por nada era una de las mejores en su departamento.

— ¿Quién es el experto aquí? —Siguió ella pero, siendo compasiva, trató de no molestar de más al mejor amigo de su novio—. Tu mecanismo de defensa es similar a la de Bernoulli, sólo que… de algún modo, él menos _sutil._

Mordiéndose la punta de la lengua para no reír, el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa mientras parecía querer elegir las palabras correctas para seguir con la conversación.

— ¿Y por eso hace rabietas cuando alguien le dice "frágil"? —curioseó, tan pícaro como malicioso; era obvio que información así no la dejaría pasar como si nada.

—Ese es un buen ejemplo de ello —señaló con otro asentimiento—, junto con "los insultos" o ese apodo que te puso, aún después de que se hicieran amigos.

Así como las curvas de sus labios se habían alzado, así mismo fue como bajaron al mismo tiempo que fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Sólo para aclarar: ¿me llama "bebito llorón" porque él es un bebito llorón?

—De algún modo, sí. Por algo era (y sigue siendo) tan insistente contigo.

—Y es por eso mismo que le haré una linda visita sorpresa —comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tratar de tronarse los dedos fallidamente. Cuando Holley carraspeó, no tuvo más opción que corregirse un poco—. Le haremos una visita, _¿así está bien?_

—Sólo… No divulgues más cosas, ¿sí?

Y tan confiable como podía ser Lightning McQueen, asintió con solemnidad antes de que Finn regresara de la cabina de Siddeley para avisarle que estaban a menos de quince minutos para arribar.

* * *

 **S** i bien lo único que conocía bien era Carsoli —por el pequeño tiempo que pasó en el pueblito natal de Guido y Luigi durante el su último Grand Prix, del cual le quedaban memorias confusas—, una vez Sid se quedó a esperarles en el aeropuerto y Finn se dirigió a la _Stazione di Milano Centrale_ , no tuvo más opción que seguir a Holley… evitando, _en lo más posible_ , distraerse con los llamativos alrededores.

—Camina —le ordenó la chica y, por enésima vez en lo que iba, Lightning bufaba y accedía a regañadientes.

— ¿Sabes las pocas veces que puedo caminar sin ser "atacado" por fans? —se defendió presumidamente, ignorando el propio hecho de que Holley le ignoraba esos comentarios a él.

—Podrás aprovechar luego; tenemos que llegar rápido con Bernoulli.

— ¿Tienes alguna cita con Mater o algo por el estilo? —bromeó con tal arrogancia que, por unos segundos, la espía consideró contestarle con algo ingenioso que, muy posiblemente, él no llegaría a entender.

—No, pero tengo una agenda bastante apretada —fue lo que le recordó al detenerse un momento sólo para mirarle—, ¿así que podrías dejar de detenerte en cada escaparate por el que pasamos? Estoy muy segura de que el último era de una tienda para novias….

— ¿Y es culpa mía estar en una lujosa zona?

Fue el turno de la chica para rodar los ojos. De no gozar de tanta paciencia —y Lightning, de los beneficios por ser el mejor amigo de Mater— hace tiempo habría quedado varado en alguna perdida y estrecha calle de Italia.

Sin embargo, la de ojos verdes no habló. Examinando los alrededores antes de bajar la vista para ver su reloj digital, revisó las últimas coordenadas que tenía para ver si coincidían con las últimas que había ingresado.

—Estamos en el lugar indicado —se limitó a avisarle, pasando a buscar cuidadosamente al piloto de Fórmula cuando el americano finalmente decidía alcanzarla.

— ¿Hablas por estar en Italia o porque se supone que Francesco debería de estar por aquí, cerca? —cuestionó y, ante la mirada que Holley le dedicó por el rabillo del ojo, supo a qué se refería ella—. _Okey…_ ¿Alguna pista más a tomar en cuenta?

—Debería de estar usando un abrigo café y…

— ¿Abrigo? Creí que su armario consistía únicamente de elegantes camisas —no pudo evitar comentar el de Radiator Springs, ganándose una confusa mirada por parte de la de violeta—. No es como si me haya fijado mucho en eso, sólo decía.

—Ajá. —Sin una pizca de creerle, Holley asintió por llevarle la corriente y no molestarse más de la cuenta—. Además de ello, debe de estar usando lentes de sol en alguna cafetería de por aquí.

Tras darle un vistazo alrededor y no ver más que unos tres o cuatro locales así en la redonda, confiadamente el rubio ladeó su sonrisa.

—Ah, eso es trabajo fácil.

— ¿Fácil? —repitió con cierta indignación al voltearlo a ver.

—Sólo… deja que lo llame; no podrá resistirse a mí e ignorar la llamada. —Con otro guiño extremadamente seguro, rebuscó su teléfono en la campera que llevaba y, una vez dio con él, bastaron unos pocos segundos para dar con su número privado—. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, esto me serviría —dijo, más para sí mismo que para la bella espía que tenía a su lado.

Pero nada pasó, dejando como un idiota a Lightning en los tres intentos para que el italiano atendiese su llamada.

—Al menos, creo que podré rastrearlo mediante GPS —terminó por decir, suspirando cuando el del #95 empezaba a maldecir abiertamente… e ignorando quién se acercaba por detrás—, eso sí es fácil.

— _¡Tres veces!_ ¡Tres veces ese bastardo osó cortar mi llamada! —siguió quejándose hasta que un carraspeo (que obvió desinteresadamente) hizo que Holley se girase en su dirección.

— ¿A quién se supone que llamas bastardo, McQueen? —Preguntó instantáneamente antes de dirigirle un pequeño vistazo a la acompañante del chico—. _E buongorno, bella donna._ ¿No nos habíamos visto antes…?

—A ti, y ella es la novia de Mater —se entrometió el #95 con esa excusa, aún fastidiado por el desplante anterior… hasta que el recordar el qué hacía ahí le devolvió la orgullosa sonrisa—, quien, por cierto, sabe que tú eras el bebito llorón de todo el World Grand Prix.

Con escepticismo, el castaño siguió observando los orbes verdes de la Shiftwell, que delataban un poco el hecho de arrepentirse de haberle aceptado el favor extra a Mater.

Suspiró y, débilmente, ladeó la cabeza, meciendo uno de sus cortos y lacios mechones frontales.

—Ambos son tal para cual —fue lo primero que dijo, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro a Lightning, que se sintió traicionado de pronto—. Orgullosos, narcisistas, competitivos, sensi-…

—Pero Francesco tiene motivos para ser así. _Io sono il migliore in tutta Italia._

—Y yo en Estados Unidos, que es mucho más grande que Italia —resaltó al instante el rubio, sin querer, con la misma expresión que, en esos momentos, el #1 demostraba tras haber dejado sobre su cabeza las gafas oscuras que traía puestas—. Además, tengo novia.

— _Semba tua sorella invece di tua ragazza,_ McQueen —aprovechó a jactarse antes de estallar a carcajadas, sólo enrojeciendo más al del deportivo rojo, por más redundante que sonara.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Quiso rebatir, apretando los dientes a la par de los puños—. _Por lo menos yo sí tengo novia._

—Y Francesco miles de chicas dispuestas a acostarse con él a cambio de nada —devolvió del mismo modo desafiante, también al borde de forzar una sonrisa aunque rodase con obviedad los ojos—, ¿contento _ora_?

De cualquier modo, antes de que Lightning pudiese seguir la absurda discusión —cosa que, sin duda, estaba a punto de hacer—, Holley decidió intervenir entre ambos. Se suponía que el viaje era para que aclarasen las cosas, no para escucharles ver quién tenía el ego más inflado.

—Es obvio que hay demasiada tensión y represión sexual y no resuelta entre ustedes dos —empezó, ganándose una mirada algo confusa por parte del italiano y una casi mortificada del rubio que, de no haber estado tan rojo, se podría ver pálido—, por lo que sugiero que Bernoulli me diga qué es lo que quiere a cambio de no hablar de lo ocurrido en Londres antes de que ambos… sigan peleando en un lugar más privado.

Con esas simples palabras fue que logró callar al par de pilotos que, por inercia, retrocedieron un poco tras percatarse de su relativa cercanía al discutir.

No obstante, a diferencia de lo que había pensado la espía, Francesco fue relativamente rápido a la hora de ponerle precio a su silencio… aunque real y honestamente, no tuviese intenciones de divulgarlo… _por el momento_.

—Otro rally en Radiator Springs —dictó y automáticamente Holley agradeció que no fuese algo tan descabellado como los cohetes para la grúa de pidió su novio a Finn— e… que McQueen termine con _la sua ragazza._

Ambos, desprevenidos, se sobresaltaron ligeramente al voltear a verlo de nuevo, en parte por la última demanda y, en otra medida, por la naturalidad con la que la había hecho.

— ¿Qué culpa tiene Sally en todo esto? —Más que molesto, su voz vaciló con algo de intriga.

Simplemente, ante la cuestión del involucrado, Francesco sólo encogió los hombros. Aunque fuese todo fingido, parecía genuinamente desinteresado.

— _La spia_ tiene un punto.

— ¿En lo que decía que eras frágil para hacerte el chico rudo? —molestó maliciosamente al alzar una ceja.

 _Y ahí iban de nuevo…_

La única fémina presente evitó suspirar nuevamente o golpearse la frente; limitándose a darse la vuelta, finalmente dio por cumplida la misión de asegurarse el silencio de aquel piloto de Fórmula... y debía creer que también la de ayudar a Lightning.

—Si Francesco _è_ _fràgile_ , tú, McQueen, eres el triple de ello —imitó al cruzarse de brazos, buscando verse intimidante.

Aprovechando a llamar a Siddeley para que estuviera pronto para cuando ella regresase, lo único que le pudo decir al par, totalmente exasperada al no poder escuchar a su compañero por culpa de su nueva pelea, fue un «just fuck already» que… sirvió para mantenerlos murmurándose cosas —como echándose la culpa el uno al otro, entre otras más conforme ella avanzaba— hasta que al fin se pudo perder doblando una nueva esquina, haciendo resonar sus tacones por sobre la piedra de las calles.

A fin de cuentas, desde un principio había intuido que McQueen no regresaría con ellos a Radiator Springs mientras el GP en el que participaba Francesco se llevase a cabo en esos días, _justamente en el circuito de Porto Corsa_ , así que tenía _algo_ de tiempo de sobra para llevar a cabo tanto la coordinación de otro rally en la Ruta 66 como de tener la obligación de hacerle saber a Sally que su novio —por casi seis años— finalmente había aceptado salir del clóset… aún cuando no estaba segura si el mismo Lightning estaba al tanto de eso o no.

 _Hmp…_

Había tenido días peores desde que decidió ser la compañera de Finn McMissile.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **¿Alguien notó la referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series? _¿No?_ ¿Nadie )':? _Como sea x3 (?)_.**

 **Ojalá haya gustado este OneShot 'casi de relleno' _(porque debo ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacer algo así, además de un lemon bastaaante implícito en lo que me concierne (?)_ y... que salió, de alguna forma, después de 'ver' la película junto a mi hermano y con los comentarios de los directores activados x'D —sin contar con la sorpresa del cover de You Might Think que... habla por sí misma junto con las indirectas que mandan en la secuencia */*— además de tener la idea (sugerida gracias a Sammie(L) de que posiblemente Francesco sea tímido muuuuuy en el interior 7v7(8).**

 **Bien, me dejo de fangirleos** **— _un poco_** **—** **y... _me marcho antes de que entre en razón~_ *porque, entre todos los documentos que tiene empezados, termina el que 'boceteó' ayer hasta las 6 de la mañana e/e... luego de que su amado minino la despertó relativamente temprano porque ama el arito que tiene en su labio al igual que la cadenita que lleva con una estrella (?*...**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! ¡ & Grazie sempre por leer~! Se les aprecia demasiaaaaaado~ x3.**


End file.
